


Birds Tend to be in Cages

by KeadeShuuya



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angel, Gayness, M/M, alternative universe, god is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeadeShuuya/pseuds/KeadeShuuya
Summary: An indefinite hiatus, sorryAlternative Universe/ Ayanami is one of the most powerful demons in the underworld, ruling the biggest territory in the underworld, he was getting bored of what it could give him. When a feisty little bird crashed onto his balcony, he decides to tame it. ;) ;)HIATUS. But read if you want to.DEFINITELY not my proudest. What was I fucking thinking.





	1. Chapter 1: You put a bird in a cage when you find it, it’s logic

**Author's Note:**

> ... But we all know logic don't work in the land of crazy, and we're too far in it to go back. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fanfic, my grammar sucks, so please bear with it. 
> 
> ;) But let's see how Ayanami tames Teito. ;)

Teito was weak, and yet he was so infuriated. Choosing to exile him today was a planned, tactical choice they made to get rid of nuisances like him. He limps towards a tree, and leans on it for a well deserved rest. The red sky crackles again. A beam of sunlight slices through the impenetrable thick clouds that act as jail bars to the permanent residence of the underworld. 

He’s heard of these stories; stories about the instance where the clouds would part and generously shed some of the mercy heaven gives the residence here. He highly doubt it was mercy, mercy or pity it angered him. Choosing the weather forecast and literally above them watching, pity and mercy is just a word describing the neglection of this wasteland. Stupid gods acting all high and mighty, they wouldn’t be so cocky if they didn’t hide behind the dense barriers like the cowards they were. 

“ Why don’t you come down here and actually do something you coward! “ Teito yelled towards the sky. ( a bad move considering Teito’s fatigue ) 

“ You managed to disillusion the others into thinking that you didn’t abandon them, but I know better than to fawn over your unneeded charity. 

So perhaps God got mad or maybe just annoyed, but he generously displayed some more benevolence by snapping opening the sky and gifting Teito with something yellow, fast, and plasmatic. 

If that feeling could be described with words, ( or really described at all ) it would be: 

PING. 

With God’s punishment raining down on him, Teito ducks behind the nearest tree and hisses when God intentionally disintegrates the large tree next to him and replacing it with empty space and smoke. Teito swallows the lump in his throat, and peaks, painfully aware that there was no more lumps in any throat to swallow, and no other trees to hide behind. he surveyed the area which had its terrain remodeled within seconds. 

“ Is this all you can do!” Teito idiotically yells, giving a shaky sarcastic laugh. 

“Anything else you want to throw in the trashcan? “ Teito knew he was in no place to taunt God, but he did so anyways. 

God replied with another thunderbolt striking it next to Teito’s foot, and to placing it near for comfort. 

PING. 

If Teito could describe how he was feeling that instance, it would be: 

AGAUGURGLEGURGLEGURLE…

 

But Teito went on, because this was probably the only time he could get God’s attention. 

“ Go on now, “ Teito said, “ don’t you love to play target practice?” He was tired of being ignored; prosecuted without any trail. Tired of being the byproduct of someone playing god. ( Technically he is God. ) Most importantly, he was tired of not getting answers. And God seems to think he could answer all questions with a thunderbolt 3 inches deep into someone’s skull. 

So with all the rationality an angry 16 year old teenager has, Teito Klein decided to fly to an area closer to God’s vicinity. ( Although God is still, very, very, very far away. ) Waving his arms like they were on fire, he tried getting the god’s attention. 

“ Screw this, I’m being stupid he wo- “ 

BANG.

Teito’s back were stuck by a lighting, his face frozen in shock and his wings turning another shade darker than it was before. 

And his frantic mind went from: 

AGURGLEGURGLE.

To: 

Gurgle. Gurgle. 

And then Teito went down; crashing landing into anything. It didn’t really matter to Teito, the fall was going to hurt anyways. 

Teito wondered where his body would end up being. In a river? That would be nice. On a tree? Better than the ground. On someone’s home? They would just eat him. But he knows wherever he lands, he probably wasn’t going to live. 

That was cold hard fact. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The light knocking on the door disturbed the busy lord. Ayanami creases his eyebrows and reduces his pace, allowing the abused young man under him to gladly accept invitation to breathe, while Ayanami himself didn’t seem to even break a sweat. Annoyed at the interruption he push the last exotic victim off himself, and gracefully slid off the bed ( in contrast to the man he was previously pinning down ) and pulling on a robe.

“ Didn’t I tell you to not disturb me? “ Ayanami demands with a hint of venom in his voice. He glares at his aged butler who only bows in reply. 

Despite the deadly lord’s hostile attitude and hawk like stare, the butler replied in a calm manner. Allowing no mistakes to be caught ( and punished ), under the surveillance of the lord’s sharp eyes. 

“ Ayanami-sama, I think an unexpected guest showed up on the balcony, I have a feeling Ayanami-sama would be pleased of its visit, seeing as this one seems pretty worn down. “ The butler said monotonously, neither affected or surprised of the room being filled with dangerous toys ( with many implications) , nor taken aback with Ayanami’s missing attempts in denying such shameless acts. 

“ Dispose of him, I’ll see what surprise invited itself into my place. “ Ayanami orders, which the butler bowed and complied. Proceeding to clean up all the trash and mess the room has, the butler picks the broken man up and hauls the man over his shoulder. 

Walking over to the said balcony, Ayanami’s grim expression was flipped around and replacing the frown was a satisfied cheshire grin. 

There was a wounded bird who flew into a dangerous, dangerous place.


	2. Chapter 2: Caged, Kidnapped, and Scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..... Teito found himself in a cage tied up. Should there really be an explanation? It's only 1000 words, and it's getting updated fairly quickly..... 
> 
> ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's nakiiiiiieeeeed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Is anyone baited? 
> 
> Jk, he WAS naked, sorry guys. ;3

It was an awful headache that woke Teito up; he wished it didn’t moments later. He was in an awkward position, when he tried to reposition himself into a more bearable position, he found his hands uncomfortably bounded behind his back.The rope around his wrist burned when Teito shuffled a little, it also conveniently wrapped themselves around the cold metal bar of a large bird cage. Tightly. 

With his sleepy mind he realizes that he is held captive. 

Teito has no idea where he landed, and how long he was passed out for, and he don’t want to know who was the person that imprisoned him in the rather decorative cell. 

He decides to keep still. To not alert the owner of this place that his captive is awake. Surveying the large room he found his cage replacing where the chandeliers would be. Under Teito is a large king sized bed with a golden frame adorn with many jewelry. The sheets were made of expensive red silk, a material rare to the underworld, and the pillows were fixed symmetrically. The dusted thick curtains covers a ( assumingly ) small balcony, and across the room is a seemingly-mahogany made wooden desk, with minimal furnitures beside it ( nothing but the essentials). Next to the desk is a door probably leading to a personal bathroom. 

Seems like whoever previously cleaned the room was fastidious person, and it’s not a good sign for Teito. He looked around for anything else that might assist him with his escape. The room and it’s minimalistic design invites many routes for escaping, but there was always a crucial material missing from the room that would assist Teito in his escape, and it was never within the premise of the room. It was almost as if his kidnapper knows he would attempt to escape and conventionally placed all the necessary materials for an escape but one. It poured more gas to Teito’s already burning fire. 

Then Teito realises something that would erase all the possibilities of escaping. The ceiling caves in onto the chain that attaches the cage to the room, and there was clearly a strong curse placed around the chains; the chains reek of aura. 

Teito growled. Whoever distastefully caged Teito was powerful, and not afraid to display his power to keep his prisoner in his place. ( Which Teito finds extremely aggravating. ) 

Teito couldn’t think of any logical explanation. If anyone happens to possess a defenseless fallen angel, they would indulge the fallen angel immediately because harvesting the benefits that come from eating a fallen angel instantly weighs out the benefits of keeping them by far. Certainly, coming across a fallen angel, and to be lucky enough the capture it without a fight, would be a rare occurrence for underworlders. Fallen angels tend to keep to themselves, and are quite aggressive to other underworlders’ despite being in the same situation. 

Something was off. Teito eyes the outfit he was sporting, immediately realising that he was thoroughly cleaned, bandaged, and wearing a clean white blouse and black boxer shorts. How didn’t Teito notice that he now smells like the faint scent of shampoo coming from the room next to the desk, instead of the gritty smell of earth burying itself into the cracks of his nails and the roots of his head.

This also implied that— 

… they had stripped him naked and washed all the folds and creases on his body. 

Teito is livid, embarrassed and livid. ( Of course he did appreciate how he smells much better now, but still mad. ) Two very disassociated words that somehow works together perfectly. The logic was odd, but the emotion was plausible( Certainly confirmed because this is what Teito is feeling right now. ), and is logic really needed in such an illogical situation? ( Unless Teito’s kidnapper wasn’t in the greatest mood to find Teito so dirty, and is confident enough to store Teito for later usage. ) 

He really didn’t have much time to think, because he suddenly sensed a presence closing in. A powerful one which Teito would assume is his kidnapper. 

“ I‘m so screwed,“ Teito mutters making last attempts on wrenching his wrist out of the tight grip of the ropes. With a last yank the door swings open. 

The presence was so pressuring that Teito didn’t dare turn around, and he was extremely grateful for having his wrist facing the door instead of his face. The clicking of the footsteps sounds so cliche ( and like cliche stuff, the footsteps were slow, loud, and articulate. ) that it actually scared Teito to the brink of passing out. 

Click. 

Click. 

Click 

Click….

The clicking from the heels expensive of an expensive shoe stops abruptly, and there was an unnerving pause before the kidnapper revealed his voice. 

“ Seems like the little bird woke up from the anesthetics, “ he commented, his voice right behind the back of Teito’s head. 

“ W-who are you, what you want, “ Teito manages to blurt out two questions that almost summarized the uncountable amount of questions swimming through his head. ( If his petrified body could actually manage to think and process these information. ) 

“ That’s not your place to ask, is it? “ the syrupy voice glides into Teito’s ears like honey. 

“ Then what do you want me to do, “ Teito demands, testing the water dangerously. 

“ Hmm, “ the kidnapper says almost-playfully, “ I’ll get to that when I decide what to do with you,“ 

Dismissing the question, the kidnapper snakes lean strong arms around Teito and gives Teito a piece of information about his kidnapper: he could fly. 

The cage is at least a few feets off the ground, and if Teito’s kidnapper is proportionally accurate ( assuming he is not a deranged beast with human arms ) that means this man could fly. And there were a limited amount of daemons that can both fly and use strong magic. ( The aura the chain was giving off matches this man. ) 

“ What’s your name little bird? “ The man asks, interrupting Teito’s train of thoughts. 

Teito said nothing. ( Maybe because he didn’t like being called little bird. )  
“ I guess we have to do this the hard way? “ The man’s sugary baby voice turns harsh, and he roughly swings Teito around to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, gonna be updating these like 2-3 time a week, sooooo yepppp. ( Oh mi god Im so sorry, I take that all back, the first two chapters we're written beforehand, aahguaghaigahi. The author's block is killing me. ) 
> 
>  
> 
> Still need an editor with aloooottta patience....


	3. Teito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, unedited and I actually don't understand what's happening right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorrrrry, I decided not to do anything and written this way too short one in guilt.

Teito watches in fear as the man raised his arms. His eyes flicker nervously to the piercing glint coming from the nails. Then he choose to look at the man's face, before deciding to stare at his knees instead, finding it to be a safer alternative to the man's intimidating leer.

The man offers another glare before displaying a generous amount of self restraint and drops his hand." We can't have you running your mouth like that, " the man sighs all signs of the previous outburst gone from his handsomely sculpted face, " This is one last chance to play nice. What is your name. " The man states without the pet names he previously voiced when referring to Teito.

Teito says nothing again, he decides that if he says silently stubborn, the man will eventually kill him. Death seems very welcoming compared to what this perverse man has in store for him.  
" Okay then, let's rephrase this. " The man says, clearly not taking Teito's bait, " If you won't tell me your name, then I guess there's no use for your vocal chords. " The man presses his nails against Teito's neck, and a little traitorous squeak comes out.

" Teito! " He cowardly blurts, too spineless to actually bring about the stupid plan he thought up seconds ago. Teito never felt his ego shrink to such lengths. Sure there were many instances where the villagers got the better of him and seen his vulnerability, but to go back on a to-be righteous plan is a new low. Especially for such a trivial reason which he was so willing to give up when he was facing god. There was nothing to lose then, Teito admits. He was delusional, his frustration bested his judgment. Teito frowns, drowning in his thoughts, too busy to feel embarrassed when the man snatches the chain connecting to the distasteful collar around Teito's small neck.

" Augh, " Teito mutters. At this point Teito really didn't know what he was doing anymore. He feel like he should be shouting insults at this near-perfect man, but he could feel his throat physically dry up when he tries to make a sound, a reminder of the man's threat.

" Teito? " The man says testing the name. The foreign word rolling off his tongue like second nature. It rubs Teito's " fur " in the wrong direction, and he immediately regretted telling him.  
" Teito. " The man repeats the question in its statement counterpart, staring at Teito straight in the eye. He lifted Teito's sharp chin so he could inspect Teito closer.

Teito who has no choice but to shut his eyes, decides to keep it open. Another traitorous act. But the man was too darn eye catching. And Teito isn't going to miss this opportunity to glare at the man's amethyst pupils and show his defiance.

" And just like those snobs, their outcast are as imprudent as them. " The man comments and runs his slender fingers through his bleach white hair.

Teito responds with a little " Hmph " desperate to cover up his gutless actions. He is not afraid. He is not afraid. He is not afraid.

" Tom, " the man summons his butler, " do me a favor and school this child. "

" Yes Ayanami-sama, " another man says, appearing behind the white-haired man with a gust of smoke, " should I leave you the enjoyment to break him? "

Teito's eyes widen.

" Of course, " the man– Ayanami smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions/ complaints on grammar/ bad plot / where the story is going, please let me know in the comments below. ;) 
> 
> ;3 We'll see what happens next chapter... 
> 
>  
> 
> The power of being an author BWUAHAHAHAHAHA....


End file.
